Sapphire roses
by simbakula forever
Summary: When Nala's best friend Tama comes to visit the Pride lands it sparks tention between her and Simba. They try to compete to be Nala's favorite, but when a terrible accident happens they are left to fend for themselves. Will they learn to work together? Will love bloom? Or will they break apart and turn their separate ways?


**A/N: Hey everyone! Please review! **

**I could use all of the suggestions I can get! **

**Flames are excepted, but please keep it within good reason. I understand if you don't like it though.**

**This story contains content appropriate for all ages.**

**I will do this one chapter to see how it goes, I don't know when I'll continue though, it might not be to long of a wait.**

**And before I start the story I wanted to tell you about Tama's aperance.**

**Its the same, but She has bangs that go over her eyes vatani's, everything else about her is the same.**

**That's all! Thanks!**

**Sincerely: Simbakulaforever.**

* * *

''I dont know about this Nal, ''Tama said nervously, ''what if they don't like me?''

''Trust me Tama, ''Nala said reasurringly, ''if I like you I am sure all of my friends will love you! And if they don't I'll knock them on their butts!''

Tama was one of Nala's best friends, Tama didn't live in the Pride lands like Nala though, She lived in a tiny neighbouring pride not that far away.

Tama had snuck away from her mother one day and got lost, She ended up in a grassy area near the border of the Pride lands, She was curious so she wandered in and found Nala who was playing a game of hide and seek with her friends, the two instantly connected, but Nala never told them about Tama, She called her a special friend.

''Somehow that doesn't reassure me... ''Tama said softly so Nala couldn't hear.

Nala and Tama continued the rest of their walk to the water hole in silence, Tama looked down at her paws occasionally, then straight ahead, Nala was to busy bouncing along the path to notice.

Once they had reached the water hole Nala saw her friends rough housing and jumped over to them with exitment while Tama lagged behind.

''Hey guys! ''Nala said brightly, ''I have somebody I want you to meet! She is really cool!''

''Who is She? ''Simba asked momentarily pausing his wrestling match with Chumvi.

''She is right here! ''Nala said stepping aside so they could see Tama, ''I would like you all to meet Tama! She is my special friend!'

Hearing this Simba frowned slightly, Tama noticed this, but ignored it.

''Hi! Tama! ''Kula, Tojo, and chumvi said politely.

''Hey. ''Simba muttered lowly.

''So why don't we all play a Game? ''Kula suggested, ''how about tag?''

Everyone agreed but Simba who was still staring Tama up and down, Tama felt a little uncomfortable but of course wouldn't sayb so in front of everyone.

For the next hour All of the cubs played tag happily, The cold welcome Tama got from Simba was frorgotton by Tama for the moment, until Simba ran up beside her.

''So your name is Tama right? ''Simba asked curiously.

''Yeah.'' Tama replied calmly.

''That sounds like an old lioness name! ''Simba chuckled, ''and that tuft on your head makes you look like a guy! I think i'll call you tomboy.''

Tama's face flushes hot red with anger, He didn't even know her! How dare he judge her!

''What did I ever do to you! ''Tama hissed softly, ''you don't even know me!''

''So? ''Simba said shrugging, ''you know what? That was wrong, instead of calling you tomboy I'll call you hot- head!''

''Ha- ha- ha! ''Tams snorted before rolling her eyes,'' very funny! How would you like it if I called you... If I called you...''

''Big head?'' Simba suggested.

''Thank you! ''Tama said loudly,'' big head it is!''

''What are you two doing over there? ''Nala asked stopping beside them, ''I thought I heard arguing.''

''We where just talking, ''Simba said casually, ''We've become really good friends!''

''Are you serious? ''Tama asked wide eyes, ''he-''

''Helped you through your time of need, ''Simba Said puttng a paw on her shoulder only to have it slapped away by Tama, ''She was a little Shy.''

''Awe that's so sweet of you Simba! ''Nala said gleefully, ''I knew you would all get along!''

_''Get along? ''Tama thought, ''this jerk has as much charm as a dead slug! If She thinks we are going to be friends something's not working in her nogin! This war is on! We'll see who comes out on top!''_

_''Get along? ''Simba thought,'' I would rather be picked apart and slowly eaten by buzzerds while slowly dying of thirst in the desert! If She thinks She can steal my best friend She has got another thing coming!''_

''Yeah, ''Simba and Tama said out loud together while smiling, ''we are the best of friends!''

_Yeah right! Like that would ever happen!_ They thought together.

Little did they know was that one day all that would change.

* * *

**A/N: Ok , so I have some more things to tell you. I will be working on both stories at the same time, I don't know how often I'll update, it depends on how much free time I have during the week. I'll let you know when everything is in order. With that said please review and tell me what you thought! Again flames and constructive criticism are accepted, just please don't be rude about it. **


End file.
